In this field it is common practice to lay out a photographic emulsion on the permeable fabric layer of a serigraphic printing frame and to cover the emulsion, with a photographic film indicating the desired print picture in full size, after which the assembly is irradiated with powerful ultraviolet light for exposing the emulsion on the fabric layer through a contact print of the film picture, so that afterwards it is possible to treat the emulsion in such a manner that it becomes selectively permeable to dye in accordance with the desired pattern.
However, this is a troublesome and expensive process, because it may be expensive to produce the required films in the relatively very large sizes which may occur, for example, with edge dimensions essentially exceeding 1 meter both lengthwise and crosswise.